Roberdyck Goltron
Roberdyck Goltron (ロバーデイク・ゴルトロン) is a worker and priest of Foresight. He and his companions volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb which ultimately led to their downfall. Appearance Roberdyck has blonde hair and blue eyes with a neatly arranged hairstyle, and a beard that is thoroughly trimmed. His appearance is of a wise man that gives off a hearty impression. He wears full body armor with an outer garment embroidered with the symbol of a crest. A morning star is hoisted on his waist, and a necklace bearing the same crest as his outer garment can be seen hanging from his neck. Personality Roberdyck is a very kind individual, becoming a worker due to his frustration that he was not allowed to heal people for free. Most of the money he earns is donated to orphanages.Overlord Volume 07 Character Sheet: Roberdyck Goltron Background Roberdyck was originally a high-class cleric but became tired of all the bureaucratic red tape that prevented him from helping those in need, so he decided to become a worker.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Roberdyck and Arche had just returned to the Singing Apple Inn after confirming the information on a recently discovered tomb by Count Femel. He learned of Arche's family's financial status and pitied her situation. He and the rest of his team wholeheartedly agreed to give the Count's reward to Arche in order to pay off her family's debts. When shopping with Hekkeran Termite, Roberdyck contemplated the future of Foresight.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death When they entered the depths of the mysterious Large Tomb, their party fought against hordes of undead. They eventually triggered a trap, transporting them to the Colosseum on the 6th Floor to be pit against the master of the Large Tomb. When Foresight was defeated and the remaining members brought before the feet of Ainz Ooal Gown, Roberdyck was the only one left standing. Both he and Ainz engaged in a civil conversation and he was horrified to learn that his fate was to become a lab rat in the study of faith-based magics.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc It is mentioned that Roberdyck is still alive in Nazarick, but had his memories tampered with as part of Ainz's experiments in memory alteration to the point that he can no longer speak proper sentences.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves Abilities and Powers Roberdyck is a divine magic caster (Cleric) oriented to melee. He's able to use 3rd tier magic. Job Classes * Cleric * High Cleric * Templar Active * Anti-Evil Protection: '''A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * '''Cure Moderate Wounds * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Lion's Heart: A spell of fear resistance. * Turn Undead: Repels or exorcises undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. Relationships Hekkeran Termite Roberdyck respects Hekkeran as both his leader and friend. Hekkeran is willing to listen to Roberdyck for advice when the former is unsure of something. Imina Imina and Roerdyck are on good terms. They were able to tell what the other was thinking when only they were left to fight Ainz Ooal Gown. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Roberdyck considered Arche's membership into Foresight to be a godsend, as the team could not have accomplished many of their missions without her. Ainz Ooal Gown Upon trying to fight Ainz, Roberdyck realized that they were facing a very powerful individual. When Ainz removed the ring he wears to hide his magical power, Roberdyck commented (in spite of the fact that he wasn't using detection magic) that he felt a dreadful sensation feeling that the atmosphere had changed drastically. While he did try his best to cover Arche and buy her time, he gave up and resigned himself when Ainz casually remarked that he was using magic to stop time and move around rather than utilizing teleportation magic. The fact that anyone had the power to affect the flow of time shocked Roberdyck and he realized the futility of fighting Ainz who had the power that could only be referred to as god-like. Upon learning of Ainz's interest and plans for him in his experiments, Roberdyck sees Ainz as a complete monster. Trivia * Roberdyck drinks only water as he is highly vulnerable to alcohol poisoning. * In the Web Novel, it was said that he loved sweet things. He had often eaten sweet food while they were in the Imperial Capital. On the other hand, he never ate a single thing during their adventures. * In the Web Novel, it was revealed that after he was defeated in the arena, he was skinned, deprived of limbs and became food for monsters, while kept alive via healing magic.Overlord Second Half Chapter 20: Evil God Part 3 Quotes * (To Arche): "I think it's about time for your parents to hear the voice of God. No, no, perhaps they should meet the fists of God before that." * (To Hekkeran): "I can still remember what I was drinking at that time...The timing of Arche-san's arrival was so great that I started to think the formation of our team was brought on by God's will." * (To Hekkeran): "I still have the savings we earned, I'll look for a job where I can help other people or protect the weak. It's also not bad to just be a farmer in some flourishing village while studying the teachings of God. What about you Hekkeran?" * (To Arche about Ainz Ooal Gown): "It'll be fine. We'll beat that monster Ainz and then come right after you." * (To Ainz): "You would never understand. It's because we're comrades." * (To Ainz): "Greater love hath no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends— so it was written in the Gospel of Mark." * (To Ainz who questioned his faith): "My god is always by my side!" * (To Ainz): "No! When we use our spells, we feel the presence of a mighty being. That is our god!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Navigation pl:Roberdyck Goltron Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Casters Category:Clerics Category:Templars Category:Workers Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire